Story of Faith
by Sakura793
Summary: The Shikon No Tama finally has been restored...now what is in store for Inuyasha and Kagome. Will Kagome return home forever? Will Inuyasha go home with Kagome? Or will Kagome decide to stay with Inuyasha?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I don't have authorization to use them. That honor belongs to Takahashi Rumiko. This story and all its characters are all fiction.  
  
Author's note: This story is more to a question of faith. Would you follow your heart or your head? Would you want to create your own destiny or your own fate? It's a little realistic to the fact that the idea itself could relate to an actual situation with someone torn between two lives and what means most to them.  
  
It was time, Kagome's chance to choose what she would live the rest of her life for. All of the shards had been returned to their origin, the Shikon no Tama had been restored. Even though Kagome's priority was to return home something was keeping her back. Inuyasha had prodded in her mind too long to just forget about him. Everything had come down to this. But was the story itself, of their adventure really over? Or had it just begun?   
  
Kagome though deep and hard about every detail and memory she ever had of Inuyasha, from the time of their first meeting to that very moment when the blindingly bright light had been brought back into the original purple glass ball form.   
  
Kagome stood in front of the well, staring at the ground in front of her feet as Inuyasha did the same across from her. They were afraid to say goodbye, but even more afraid to lose each other forever. In Inuyasha's mind he thought that since the Shikon no Tama was restored that the well would close forever once she left. In Kagome's mind she wondered is Inuyasha would ever visit her.   
  
Before any one knew what had happened Kagome leaped into Inuyasha's arms and began to cry.  
  
A vision of Kikyo appeared in Inuyasha's mind, an image of Kikyo in his arms at a pier. Inuyasha then realized that he didn't want to lose something he loved so much once again. He grabbed a hold of Kagome's shoulders gently and pulled her away from him a bit then leaned down and kissed her. Startled at first Kagome's eyes blinked then closed peacefully enjoying the pleasure of their passionate kiss.   
  
Once they parted Inuyasha surprisingly began to cry. Kagome wiped a tear from Inuyasha's soft cheek. "Don't leave me Kagome, I love you." He said grabbing her hand as it left his cheek. Kagome started to cry as she hesitantly hugged him tightly, "I love you too Inuyasha." She said muffled in his shirt.   
  
Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome and embraced her gently. "What do we do?" he asked sadly, trying to make the separation seem as though it would never come.  
  
Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and looked at the well, thinking of her family and friends that were waiting for her return. Then it struck her, who was her real family? Who had been there for Kagome when she needed help? She realized that Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were her real friends and family. She knew she would miss her little brother, he mother, and her grandfather, but who would she rather spend the rest of her life with?  
  
"I'm going to stay." Kagome calmly stated between her sniffles. Inuyasha smiled as his tears of sadness changed dramatically to tears of joy. "However, I have to tell my mother. I'll return home when I know no one will be there, pack up, and leave a note of my departure."  
  
Inuyasha nodded as he pretended to be listening, he was too busy wiping away his tears.   
  
When Kagome believed it was time she jumped through the well. Once she was home she ran into the house, finding Buyo, sitting at on the staircase steps. She quickly petted him and delightfully made her way upstairs to her room. She started to wonder what she actually was doing. No more school…no more Houjou…no more modern reality. She started to understand that she was living a fairytale.   
  
Once she made it to her room she attacked her closet fiercely throwing a suitcase on the bed taking everything that meant most with her. She came across a photo album that she had keep under her bed next to her side table. She opened it and began to weep sorrowfully, for the images were of Houjou, Ayumi, Emi, and a few other school friends she had. They had taken the pictures at the festival they had gone to together a year before Kagome met Inuyasha. What am I doing? She thought, I'm leaving one life to start a new life. Is this really right? Questions attacked Kagome's mind quickly. She began to acquire a headache from all the negative and positive thoughts.  
  
It took Kagome a little over an hour before she was ready to go back to Inuyasha but before she made her way out the door she grabbed a sheet of paper off the kitchen counter and pencil she had found nearby. She began to write, "Dear Family, I love you all very much. I don't mean to hurt you and I would never do anything to hurt you, but I have chosen a different path in my life then to live my life as a junior high student. I am going to stay here with Inuyasha, as a Miko, but I will try to visit if I can. My love for him is greater then anything holding me in our age. I might have you all as family, but everyone in the feudal age is also my family and they've become the only enlightenment in my life. I'm not running away, I'm starting a new life with people I trust and love just as I had one with you." Kagome placed the paper and pencil where she had found them and read back through her letter. She believed that it would hurt her mother's feelings but knew she had no time to revise it; she quickly picked up her things and exited towards the well.   
  
As she slowly approached the well she looked around at her house, the shrine, then at the God tree. She sighed as she sadly, yet happily, entered into the dark well shrine carrying her few bags and suitcases full of her belongings.   
  
She was really doing it, she thought, she was really going to live the rest of her life in a foreign land with people she knew only from their adventures and hardships. But wasn't the ordeals that they all went through what brought them together, she acknowledged. At that moment she jumped through the well and back to her new future where destiny and faith would not be too far apart and where fate lies ahead.  
  
~Please tell me if you're interested in another chapter ^-_-^ thanks~ 


End file.
